


A Little Bit of Soap

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Naughtiness ensues, That's not soap Marian!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks





	A Little Bit of Soap

"I'm so glad you decided to join me, Marian." Guy purred, as he washed her back sensually with a soft cloth.  
"Mmm..." She moaned softly, enjoying herself. "I have always bathed alone, but I have to say: this is much more fun."

Guy chuckled, nodding his head yes, as Marian took the cloth from him and gently flipped herself around in the warm bath water. She splashed Guy playfully, causing him to laugh, before grabbing the soap from the side of the tub and rubbing it across the cloth. The soap was quite slippery, and accidently slipped out of Marian's grasp. It fell into the water with a loud plop.

"Oh dear." Said Marian, sighing heavily. She thrust her hand into the water, and fished around for the lost bar of soap. After a few moments, she got her hand around something slightly hard, and yet, a little squishy.

"Found it!" She told Guy, whose face had turned bright red. Marian tried to pull the soap up, but it would not budge. She shook her head, and tried again, pulling harder this time. Guy shuddered and whimpered suddenly, his eyes wide and bugging out of his head. Marian continued to pull, until the soap slipped out of her hand, causing her arm to shoot backwards out of the water. She groaned.

"I think the soap is stuck, Guy." She told him, looking quite defeated.  
"That...that's not the soap, Marian." Guy told her gently, his voice quivering.


End file.
